malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Forge of Darkness
Forge of Darkness takes readers to Kurald Galain, the Warren of Darkness, and tells an epic tale of a realm whose fate plays a crucial role in the fall of the Malazan Empire. It's a conflicted time in Kurald Galain, the Warren of Darkness, where Mother Dark reigns. But this ancient land was once home to many a power… and even death is not quite eternal. The commoners' great hero, Vatha Urusander, longs for ascendency and Mother Dark's hand in marriage, but she has taken another Consort, Lord Draconus, from the faraway Dracons Hold. The idea of this union sends fissures throughout the realm, and as the rumors of civil war burn through the masses, an ancient power emerges from the long dead seas. Caught in the middle of it all are the Sons of Darkness, Anomander, Andarist, and Silchas Ruin of the Purake Hold. Publisher's summary It is the Age of Darkness and the ancient land called Kuruld Galain - home of the Tiste Andii and ruled over by Mother Dark - is in a perilous state. The great warrior hero, Vatha Urusander, is being championed to take Mother Dark's hand in marriage but her Consort, Lord Draconus, stands in the way of such arrogant ambition. As the impending clash between these two rivals sends fissures rippling across the realm and rumours of civil war flare up, so an ancient power emerges from seas once thought to be long dead. None can fathom its true purpose nor comprehend its potential. And in the middle of this seemingly inevitable conflagration stand the First Sons of Darkness - Anomander, Andarist and Silchas Ruin of the Purake Hold - and they are about reshape the world... Here begins an epic tale of bitter family feuds, of jealousies and betrayals, of wild magic and unfettered power...and of the forging of a sword. Front matter Dedication Clare Thomas, with love Acknowledgements Thank you to my advance readers: Aidan Paul Canavan, Sharon Sasaki, Darren Turpin, William and Hazel Hunter and Baria Ahmed. Maps File:Central Kharkanas.png|Central Kharkanas File:Kurald Galain.png|Kurald Galain File:Thel Akai, Jaghut & Tiste Realms.png|Thel Akai, Jaghut & Tiste Realms Tiste Power structure File:Kharkanas Power Tree.png|Notable Tiste of Kharkanas Plot summary ::The following summaries contain spoilers Please access individual chapter summaries via the Chapter infobox Prelude Trivia *According to Erikson, the writing style of the Kharkanas Trilogy was a nod to Shakespeare and the type of storytelling associated with theater and oral tradition. Forge of Darkness in particular was written so that sentence structure was based on the length of a single breath. Erikson said he was contacted by one of his audio book narrators who absolutely loved reading Forge of Darkness out loud.TSACast podcast see 46:30 *On 2 September 2019, Erikson posted a page of his notes from the writing of Forge of Darkness. Cover gallery FD cover US tor 2012.jpg|United States cover art Tor (2012) PS Publishing Limited Edition Forge of Darkness Volume 1 Cover.jpg|PS Publishing Limited Edition Forge of Darkness Volume 1 Cover PS Publishing (2012) PS Publishing Limited Edition Forge of Darkness Volume 2 Cover.jpg|PS Publishing Limited Edition Forge of Darkness Volume 2 Cover PS Publishing (2012) Notes and references External links Tor.com's Forge of Darkness summary 01 00